happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Blue Tennis Ball/What if the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series had an anime?
CoroCoro Comics anime of Happy Tree Friends Adventures (JPN: ハッピーツリーフレンズ：かわいいパワー Happī Tsurī Furenzu: Kawaii Pawā) is an anime that premiered in Japan on August 24th, 2021. Unlike the games the show was based on, the anime contains no gore and little to no blood, given CoroCoros standards. Voice Cast Japanese Cast *Cuddles, Flippy, Ledar - Mayuko Aoki *Flaky, Neena - Ayaka Asai *Petunia, Tacho, Fidget - Aya Hirano *Nutty, Minttles - Ikumi Hayama *Giggles, Allay - Harune Ikezawa *Toothy, Currly, Handy - Aika Hirota *Lemy, Lumpy, Fliqpy - Shouta Aoi *Brandy - Yuya Asato *Izzy - Umi Tenjin *Lavare (fire dragon) - Yuriko Hishimi *Grand Volt (thnder demon), Bowser - Nobutoshi Canna Openings *"Bikkuman 2000 OP1 " by Shigeru Matsuzaki (HTFA1 Arc) *"OK! " by Rica Mastumoto (HTFA2 Arc) *"Sadness Into Kindness " by Little by Little (HTFA3 Arc) *"Lovers " by 7!! (HTFA4-Lavare Arc) *"Ready Go! " by Naomi Tamura (HTFA5) *"Wings of War " by Hideaki Takatori (HTFA6) *"Your Adventure " by Taiiku Okazaki (Rainbow-Stone Arc) *"V " by Yusuke (Grand Volt Arc) Differences between the games and the anime HTFA1 Arc *None of the heads of the Giant Alien survive in the anime, but one survives in HTFA1-2 *Allay appears a couple of times in the series, and even appears in the arc's opening. However, she does not appear in the game. HTFA3 Arc *Handy helps the Tree Friends by building bridges, although Hady wasn't seen in this game. HTFA4 Arc *Though they are mentioned, Neena and Tacho do not appear in this arc despite them appearing in the game. Lavare/Origins Arc *Instead of exploding after defeat like in the game, Lavare breaks free from control after defeat, aiding Allay, Lemy, Neena, and Tacho in entering Bowser's castle. HTFA5 Arc *When the Tree Friends travel through the desert kingdom, Brandy helps them get to the castle. Brandy never appeared in the game. *Lavare watches the group in this arc afterward, which she doesn't do in the games. HTFA6 Arc *Brandy, while he is still frozen, does not get teleported by Bowser aong with Allay, Lifty, and Shifty like he does in the games. He remains frozen in the anime for two posdes until he is broken free by being thrown toward Wind Koopa. *Brandy's spot as a boss in the game is taken by a new Koopa Master, Wind Koopa. *Fliqpy battles the group outside Bowser's castle, instead of fighting them in his stage. **Fliqpy has no aligment with Bowser in the anime. *Mecha Neena and Mecha Tacho are not in the anime, and Ledar takes Fliqpy's in-game role. Legends Arc *Instead of dying like in the canon of the games, Brandy just gets Chuck Cunningham Syndrome. Rainbow/Land Arc *Fidget appears in this arc, despite not appearing in the games. Stone/World Arc *Everyone except Cuddles, Allay, and the upper half of Minttles is turned into stone in this arc, while the entire group is not turned into stone in the game. **Cuddles and Allay had to free the rest of the group one-by-one. **Allay had a much bigger role in this arc than she did in the game. Grand Volt/HTFA7/Greatest Battle Ever Arc *Lavare groups up with the Tree Friends to help free the Grand Volt from Bowser's control. She never does this in the game. *Fidget appears in this arc, even though again she never appeared in the game. *Unlike in the game, Currly does not get captured in this arc. *Ledar often challenges the Tree Friends throughout the arc, though he never appeared in the game. Fura Fura Power! Arc *Allay does not appear in this arc. Category:Blog posts